Silbidos (Creepypasta)
by Dabi Shinsou Cipher
Summary: El joven hombre caminaba tranquilo durante esa noche oscura y con nubes que presagiaban una tormenta.


**_SILBIDOS_**

 ** _Publicado por MarcusKlein, el 2 de febrero del 2016_**

El joven hombre caminaba tranquilo durante esa noche oscura y con nubes que presagiaban una tormenta. "Debería apresurarme", pensó, mientras se paró y miró directo al cielo, y luego prosiguió con su viaje. La calle estaba extrañamente vacía y tranquila esa noche, algo que este joven había notado hacía ya tiempo y que, por alguna razón que no comprendía, lo inquietaba y lo hacía apresurarse todavía más. De pronto, escuchó un sonido detrás suyo, como un pitido o un silbido, que retumbó en el aire con un eco sombrío y estremecedor y una tonada que despertaba a la locura y a los sentimientos más oscuros que pueden llegar a habitar en el corazón de un hombre, pero que parecía no pertenecer a este plano de existencia tan terrenal, pues era como si proviniera del mismísimo Mas Allá, y cuando se dio la vuelta para buscar el origen de tan extraño y tétrico ruido, no vio más que la calle y los autos estacionados en los garajes de las casas. "Debe ser mi imaginación", se dijo a sí mismo para tranquilizar su mente, "debo estar cansado y por ello escucho estas cosas", pero la verdad era que no se creía ni una de las palabras que decía.

Cuando se dio la vuelta para seguir caminando, le pareció ver por el rabillo del ojo y por apenas unos milisegundos, una presencia oscura, que se asomaba desde uno de los árboles que se encontraban allí, pero le restó importancia, tratando de convencerse de que todo era un producto de su imaginación y de su agitada mente, en vano. Comenzó a caminar de una manera apresurada, casi corriendo, con ese sonido detrás de él que parecía acercarse cada vez más. De vez en cuando se daba la vuelta por unos segundos para mirar hacia la nada, esperando ver por fin de donde provenía ese silbido infernal, y todas las veces veía lo mismo por el rabillo del ojo: una figura etérea que se asomaba desde detrás de algo.

El silbido comenzó a aumentar su volumen gradualmente, y ahora ya no provenía desde detrás de él, sino que desde todos lados, desde todos los posibles ángulos. Fue en este momento cuando el joven se dio cuenta de que todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor no era un producto de su imaginación ni de su mente cansada, sino que en realidad estaba pasando, todo había sido verdad desde un principio y, al borde de la locura, comenzó a correr, como nunca lo había hecho hasta entonces. Mientras corría, comenzó a ver esa sombría figura en todos lados: en los tejados de las casas, dentro de los autos, incluso sobre las copas de los árboles. El muchacho, ya cansado y totalmente horrorizado, tropezó con un pedazo sobresaliente de vereda rota, y cayó al piso sobre sus manos. Cuando trataba de levantarse, alzó la mirada y allí estaba: esa horrible, negra y etérea silueta parada justo delante de él, sonriendo y mirándolo fijamente con unos ojos que recordaban a las mismas llamas del infierno. Convencido de que había llegado el momento de su prematura muerte, cerró los ojos y esperó lo peor.

Se despertó sobresaltado y totalmente empapado en su propio sudor. Miró alrededor de él y solo pudo apreciar la tranquilidad de su habitación. Afuera, se gestaba una tormenta ensordecedora y estrepitosa. Las gotas de agua chocaban contra las ventanas de su habitación, y parecían lagrimas que se deslizaban sobre un rostro de cristal. "Fue solo un sueño", pensó, todavía algo alterado por la reciente pesadilla. Se levantó de la cama, se encaminó hasta el baño y se lavó el rostro con el agua del grifo. Luego bajo las escaleras, acompañado por el sonido de sus propias pisadas y de las gotas de agua chocando sobre el tejado.

Entonces lo volvió a escuchar; ese maldito sonido que parecía provenir desde el más profundo de los círculos del Averno. Se quedó ahí parado, en medio de la escalera, totalmente petrificado por el miedo, con la mirada perdida en el vacío y sus ojos totalmente inyectados en sangre. Su cuerpo comenzó a producir un sudor frío que bajaba por su rostro.

De repente, un relámpago iluminó toda la sala por apenas unos segundos y le obligó a cerrar los ojos. Cuando los abrió, no pudo dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían: todo el recinto estaba totalmente atestado de esas diminutas y detestables criaturitas, que se movían y amontonaban uno sobre otro con un ritmo demencial. Cuando sus piernas por fin se decidieron a responderle, se dio la vuelta y volvió a subir las escaleras, y se dirigió a la seguridad de su habitación. Cuando llegó, entró y cerró la puerta detrás de sí y se recostó contra ella. Se dejó caer y hundió su rostro envuelto en lágrimas en sus manos mientras ese sonido diabólico le retumbaba en la cabeza. El pobre hombre ya no pudo aguantar más y dirigió sus manos a sus oídos e introdujo sus dedos índices dentro de ellos, hasta llegar a lo más profundo, destrozando sus tímpanos, con la esperanza de acallar el silbido que lo atormentaba, pero fue en vano. Al poco tiempo su cuerpo fue encontrado por la policía, debido a las denuncias de sus vecinos sobre el olor que provenía desde dentro de la casa. Un detective se acercó al cuerpo y le dijo al policía que se encontraba ahí tomando fotografías: -¿Qué tenemos aquí?

-Hombre joven de 26 años. Su nombre era Marco Dinardi. Sufrió una arritmia general entre las 3:30 y las 3:50 de la madrugada.

-¿Arritmia general? ¿En un hombre de 26 años?- dijo el detective con tono de duda. -Sí. Al parecer fue causada por un repentino… ataque de pánico. -Entiendo. -También parece que se destrozó los tímpanos con sus propias manos.

-¿Qué llevaría a alguien a hacer algo así? -Bueno, hay una razón bastante lógica. -¿Cuál? -Era esquizofrénico. Encontramos sus medicamentos en la basura. En ese momento el detective creyó escuchar un silbido, casi imperceptible, pero que aun así estaba ahí. No lo creyó importante y siguió con su trabajo.


End file.
